Blind Date With An Original
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: A little romantic oneshot where Elijah goes on a blind date set up by Klaus that doesn't go at all like he expected it to... Elijah/OC


**A/N: Hii, I felt like writing a oneshot where Elijah is going on a blind date and this is what I came up with ;)**

**Btw, I might make it into a mini-story or something like that if anyone likes it or wants me to continue it ^_^**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I do own those that aren't in the books or the show.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Blind Date With An Original**

Chapter 1:

Elijah sat alone in the crowded restaurant, waiting patiently for his blind date to arrive. It wasn't his idea to go on a blind date with a complete stranger, but Klaus – being his annoying younger brother and all – thought it would be funny to make him a profile on a dating site and a young woman actually agreed to go out with him. He didn't want to stand her off, so he put on one of his fine suits and went to the restaurant with no intentions of wooing her tonight.

His blind date finally turned up at last, but she was nothing like Elijah expected her to be. She had long, light pink hair, beautiful sky-blue eyes, and fair skin. As she pushed a stray of her pink hair behind her ear, he noticed that her fingernails were painted blue and the color matched her slim blue dress that fit her slim, but somewhat curvy body figure.

The young woman, who looked about 24 years old, noticed him as well and Elijah could hear the sound of her heartbeat go faster. He automatically stood up and greeted her, not really sure of what to say about her. He didn't know her and besides having an unusual style.

"I'm Melina. I'm sorry for being a little late," she said with a hint of a French accent. Elijah pulled her chair out for her like a gentleman and then sat down. "I got caught up at work."

"I'm Elijah and what exactly do you do for a living?" he asked curiously, genuinely wanting to know more.

Melina smiled sweetly and answered: "I'm an artist and if I remember correctly, then you work as a… buzz-kill, yes?"

Elijah frowned, not really understanding what she talked about.

Melina giggled. "That's what your profile said anyway."

"Oh! Yes, well to be honest then I didn't make that profile. My very annoying brother did..."

Elijah saw the disappointment in Melina's eyes and he realized that he'd made it sound like he didn't even want to go on a date with her.

"But I'm glad he did it, because now I got the chance to meet such an interesting young woman."

Melina blushed and pushed another stray of her hair behind her ear. Elijah didn't understand why he even cared about making her happy, because he didn't mean to go on this blind date or to give her false hope of a possible relationship in the future.

"So… Elijah, what do you really do for a living?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a Historian," he answered, realizing why Klaus had written down 'buzz-kill' on his profile. "Ergo, a buzz-kill, but please don't let that scare you off."

Melina giggled and for a moment Elijah was actually thankful of what Klaus did. But someone else wasn't as happy about their date as they were and this someone was a scabby-looking young man, who looked like he was out for trouble. He grabbed Melina's arm and yanked her out of her chair, which made Elijah react immediately and stand up.

"Let go of her," he said firmly, but the guy ignored him a pointed a gun at him, which made the other guests at the restaurant scream and flee. But Elijah didn't as much as flinch, because not only could he kill the guy in a matter of seconds, but the gun wouldn't harm him anyway. "I said: _let go of her_."

"Wauw, you must be really stupid or just incredible foolish! Either way, then I'm not letting you have _my_ girlfriend! C'mon, Melina. We're done here!" the guy said irritably.

He tried yanking Melina with him, but she refused and slapped him hard across his face. "No, Danny! I told you that we were done and you're supposed to be 100 feet away from me!" Melina said angrily.

Danny groaned and aimed the gun at her when she got out of his grip. She froze and so did Elijah for a moment. He might not know this young woman, but he didn't want to let him hurt her, so he swiftly jumped on Danny and knocked him down to the floor.

Elijah felt Danny shoot him twice in his shoulder and chest, but he continued wrestling for the gun and suddenly heard a scream as Danny fired another shot. He quickly turned his head towards Melina and saw her on the floor, blood coming from her neck. Now he lost his patience and knocked him unconscious as easy as nothing, then quickly hurried to Melina to check if she was dead.

Fortunately, Melina was still alive, but she was bleeding a lot because the bullet grazed her neck. Elijah wanted to give her his blood, but the police was here and rushing towards the unconscious Danny on the floor, so instead he took off his jacket and pressed it against her neck.

"The paramedics will be here soon," he said, wiping her tears away gently. "Just hang out for a little while."

"Your shoulder and chest…" she whispered hoarsely, pointing towards the blood stains on his shirt. "You're hurt too."

Elijah shook his head. "I'm fine. But we need to get you outside. Can you walk?"

Melina tried standing up, but she'd broken her ankle when she fell in her high heels, so Elijah picked her up in his arms and carried her out to the just-arriving ambulance. He never imagined that his blind date's crazy ex-boyfriend would show up, but he was happy that he had been there to help her and stayed with her as the paramedics helped her.

"I'm sorry," Melina said. "This is my entire fault."

Elijah, who had been busy listening to what the police officers said about Danny's condition, turned his gaze to her and saw that her eyes were glistening with new tears. He sighed and sat down next to her in the back of the open ambulance. He didn't blame her at all for what happened tonight, because she couldn't have known that her crazy ex would do this.

"It's not your fault, Melina. But I was surprised to hear that he was your ex…" he said, making her smile weakly.

"We dated a long time ago and I broke up with him, because he was one drug addicted musician I couldn't change. You know how it is when women want to change bad boys, who don't want to be changed. But I was really impressed to see you fight Danny off like that."

Elijah smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek that made her cheeks turn rosy again. "You want me to drive you home? We can always continue our date another time."

Melina's eyes widened. "You want to go on a date with me a_gain_ after what just happened? Dannyshot you for god's sake! And shouldn't you get your wounds checked by the way?"

He chuckled because she asked so many questions, but shook his head. "They only grazed my skin. But yes, I would like to go on a date with you again. Now… about that ride home?"

She nodded and after giving their statements to the police and going to the hospital where the doctors checked her broken ankle, Elijah took her home to her apartment in New York City and even carried her up to her apartment even though she had gotten crutches at the hospital. He was pleasantly surprised to see the inside of her apartment.

The apartment was partly messy, but other than that it was filled with many beautiful paintings, sculptures, and French and English literature. Elijah put her gently down on her black couch and fetched a glass of water since she did lose some of her blood.

"I can't believe that you haven't been scared away by me or Danny," Melina said when he returned with the water. She took a sip of it and put the glass on her coffee table. "It's very hard to find brave gentlemen like you nowadays."

"Brave gentlemen?" Elijah chuckled, because he knew that this had nothing to do with him being brave. He _knew_ that Danny couldn't kill him and he _was_ an Original, so Danny never stood a chance against him. "Well, I suppose I am a brave gentleman."

Elijah sat down on the couch next to her and found Melina staring at his shirt once again. She saw him be shot, so of course she knew that the bullets didn't just graze his skin.

"You know what? Since we didn't get to eat anything, then I'll cook you dinner. If you're still hungry, that is?" he said, trying to take her attention away from his shirt.

"Yeah, that sounds great, but… maybe you should change first. I think I still have my last ex-boyfriend's shirt here somewhere," Melina said and blushed when she realized what she'd said. "Um… You're probably wondering, why I still have it, aren't you?"

Elijah chuckled. "Just a bit. It's ok, though. I don't mind."

He left the living room and went in to her bedroom, searching for the shirt. She'd told him just before he left that it might be in her closet and she was right. The dark blue shirt was still there and had luckily been washed quite recently.

But as he was changing his shirt and buttoning the new one, he noticed something in her bedroom. It was an old picture of Melina and a boyfriend of hers sitting happily together at the beach. Elijah wondered why she'd kept the picture and the shirt. He had a bad feeling that her last boyfriend must have died and it would definitely explain why she'd kept the things.

When he returned to Melina in the living room in the new shirt, he saw how Melina looked at him and became sad by the sight of him wearing the shirt. He didn't say anything, but merely went in to her kitchen and began cooking a fine dinner out of whatever she had in her fridge.

"I know it's strange that I keep a picture of my last boyfriend and his shirt, but there's a good explanation to it," Melina said, taking a seat at the kitchen table. Elijah looked at her and wanted to tell her that she didn't have to explain anything to him, but she continued talking. "Before he died, he wasn't just my boyfriend, but also my best friend. But I _have_ moved on, so…"

"Melina, you don't have to explain yourself," he finally said. "I once lost my best friend too and I always regret that I never got to tell her that I was in love with her."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that. Looks like we aren't that lucky when it comes to being in love with our best friend."

Elijah nodded in agreement, but the girl he was referring to lived about 1000 years ago and had been dead for many years. He'd had time to deal with it and had moved on.

"You need any help with that?" Melina nodded towards the vegetables he was chopping.

Elijah nodded and handed her the vegetables and a knife, so she could chop them, while he took care of the rest. He enjoyed making dinner with her and as they did, they talked about all kinds of things like their interests, their jobs, and what else popped up in their minds.

Elijah was surprised of how much they had in common and wondered if Klaus knew this when he planned their date. He hadn't even expected Klaus to do this, but he did tell him where the doppelganger was hiding.

But right now Elijah was too focused on his date with Melina and hoped that when he was done with his plan of killing Klaus that he could return to her and continue their blooming relationship...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


End file.
